Spellbook
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Livro de Magia" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Spellbook" ( Madōsho) is an archetype of Spell and Trap Cards that supports Spellcaster-Type monsters. The archetype, prior to Return of the Duelist, had two cards that merely contained "Spellbook" in their names. Also, "Spellbook" cards from Return of the Duelist, except "Spellbook of Wisdom", all share the restriction that only 1 copy can be activated per turn. This archetype is a sub-archetype of, and is supported by, the "Prophecy" archetype. Origens Several "Spellbook" cards are based on mystical tomes and books from history: Estilo De Jogo Most of the cards in this archetype are Spell Cards. The exceptions are "Hidden Spellbook" and "Spellbook Magician of Prophecy". As such, numerous support cards like "Spellbook of Life" cannot use them for their effects, nor can they help you get or use them. "Prophecy" cards usually specify a "Spellbook" Spell Card in which they are also excluded. However "Spellbook of Secrets" is an exception, as it does not specify a Spell Card specifically, so it can still search them out. Due to these cards searching each other out, they can be useful in Deck Thinning. Additionally, due to their effects benefiting Spellcaster-Type monsters, these cards can easily be used in a Spell Counter-based Deck for massive amounts of Spell Counters to be created. "Hidden Spellbook" can be used in this case to recycle those cards for future use. Also cards such as "Spellbook of Judgment" can be used to replenish your hand of "Spellbook" cards. Fraquezas Não existem muitas falhas nos "Livro de Magia(SpellBook)", pois há muitas maneiras de fechar um bom deck de "Livro de Magia(SpellBook)". Cartas que negam, destroem ou restringem o uso de cartas mágicas retardam ou param este baralho: "Hórus, o Dragão da Chama Negra LV8", "Escudo de Magia Tipo-8", "Bloqueador de Magia", "Grande Samurai Shien", Mago Silencioso LV0, e etc. Quase todo "Livro de Magia(SpellBook)", (exceto "Livro de Magia da Sabedoria e Classificar Livro de Magia") só pode ser ativado uma vez por turno, então se você ativar qualquer carta mágica "Livro de Magia(SpellBook)", exceto" Livro de Magia da Sabedoria" e "Classificar Livro de Magia", você não poderá ativar mais cópias do mesmo nome no seu turno. Fazendo com que todas as outras cópias da carta Livro de Magia se tornem inúteis na sua mão durante o seu turno, fazendo assim, a ativação das cartas "Livro de Magia(SpellBook)" que usou no seu turno bloqueada para a 2° ativação da mesma no seu turno. Outra maneira de impedir "Livro de Magia(SpellBook)" é de cartas que restrinjam buscas no baralho, como "Thunder King Rai-Oh" e "Droll e Lock Bird", também podendo impedir que um "Livro de Magia(SpellBook)" consiga outros "Livros de Magia(SpellBooks)" através de buscas. "Prohibition" também pode impedir a reutilização de um dos seus livros de feitiços, limitando-o apenas à um ou dois. "Eradicator Epidemic Virus" aniquilará completamente todo o "Livro de Magia(SpellBook)", fechando o deck. "Mind Crush" também pode ser usado para contrariar este deck até certo ponto, e pode enviar um "Livro de Magia(SpellBook)" recém-adicionado em sua mão para o cemitério. Enquanto alguns monstros "Profecia" podem procurar por "Livro de Magia(SpellBook)" / adicioná-los ao deck / ou à mão, cards que negam efeitos como "Divine Wrath", "Effect Veiler", "Skill Drain", etc, podem facilmente evitá-los. "Skull Invitation" pode acumular dano em um deck de Spellbook, devido à quantidade de feitiços sendo ativados por turno e enviados para o cemitério. Categoria:Arquétipos Categoria:Páginas que precisam de revisão Categoria:Arquétipos